El amor entre un entrenador y su Pokemon
by abel125
Summary: Damian, un entrenador, le sucede algo que nunca esperaría como... ¿enamorarse de su Umbreon?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Amor inesperado**_

Todo comienza un día, en la Ruta 6 en Teselia, este acontecimiento cambio mi vida por completo

Damian: -Me llamo Damian, mi meta es ser el mejor entrenador pokemon del mundo, asi que cuidado que ahí voy yo! – Grite emocionado después de ganar mi 5ta medalla

-Buen trabajo Dewott

Dewott: Dew!

Luego de eso nos adentramos a un bosque que era muy tranquilo, los pokemon vivían en armonía, pero de pronto vi un Eevee mal herido, al ver esto sentí la obligación de curarlo, sus patas y parte de su espalda estaban lastimadas, es ese momento tome unas vendas de mi mochila y un poco de alcohol para desinfectar

Damián: Tranquilo, estarás bien, solo quédate quieto, tus heridas sanaran pronto

Eevee: Eeeev!

Damián: Espérame aquí, me voy a buscar unas vallas. Jolteon, yo te elijo

Damián: Jolteon, hazme el favor de cuidar de Eevee hasta que encuentre unas vallas

Fui tan pronto como pude, por suerte encontré unas cuantas no muy lejos de allí

Damian: Eevee aquí tienes te sentirás mejor

Eevee comenzó a comer las vallas, yo me quede allí mirando atónitamente su rostro, había algo que me atraía de ese Eevee. También pude notar que era hembra.

Estaba mejorando poco a poco, estuve allí con ella muchas horas hablándole para que no se sintiera tan sola, ni yo entendía porque estaba haciendo eso por ese Eevee. La noche comenzó a llegar y el Eevee todavía estaba muy herido, yo comencé a armar la tienda y puse una acobijadora frazada en el suelo cubierto con una sabana, invite a Eevee a que entrara y dormimos juntos toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, note que Eevee estaba mucho mejor, yo lo acaricie y le dije que se cuide mucho, pero de sorpresa, el Eevee no quería que yo me valla, me seguía a todas partes, desde ese día Eevee se convirtió en parte de mi equipo, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que era muy fuerte, tal vez mas de lo que yo esperaba, su método de batallar era formidable, estaba lista para evolucionar en unas de sus 7 evoluciones.

Paso el tiempo y los dos comenzamos a tener un gran lazo de amistad, yo ya no podía estar ni un segundo sin ella, nuestros corazones eran solo uno, Eevee comenzó a viajar en mi hombro y no en su Poke Ball, yo a veces me quedaba paralizado mirando su hermoso rostro sin saber porque, Eevee solo respondía con una sonrisa.

tal vez yo sentía…amor?, nunca sentí esa sensación tan extraña de alegría cuando estaba con Dewott o Jolteon, solo cuando estaba con Eevee.

Damian: Falta tan poco, solo nos faltaba una medalla para entrar en la liga

Dije yo emocionado sin dejar de ver el medallero. Mis pokemon terminaron de comer y los regrese a sus Poke Balls, excepto a Eevee. Ere la noche perfecta, no hacia ni mucho frio, ni mucho calor, yo estaba con Eevee en la cima de una colina observando las estrellas de esa hermosa noche, yo estire mi brazo y abraze a Eevee muy tiernamente, luego Eevee me miro muy fijamente a los ojos, yo quede hipnotizado, ella dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa, nuestras caras estaban muy cercas, yo trate de alejarme pero… Eevee me había besado, yo no lo podía creer, sentía que tocaba las nubes, el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, yo me dejaba llevar, realmente Eevee sentía algo por mi, luego de ese beso nos dos nos sonrojamos, pero había algo extraño, una luz extraña comenzó a salir de Eevee, estaba…estaba evolucionando, yo mire atónitamente, la verdad estaba emocionado, tan pronto que pudo evoluciono en un Umbreon

Damian: Wow, Eevee

Entonces Umbreon se tiro bruscamente hacia mí y comenzó a besarme mucho más apasionada que la vez anterior, nunca olvidare ese momento tan hermoso, yo y Umbreon besándonos apasinadamente en la cima de una colina

_Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy, no olviden dejar reviews_


	2. Por favor, Quédate a mi lado

_**Chapter 2: Por favor, Quédate a mi lado**_

Habíamos llegado a Ciudad Nimbassa para relajarnos un rato de las batallas pokemon y de todo eso, estaba lleno de gente por todos lados con sus Pokemon, riéndose y disfrutando, yo (obviamente) estaba con Umbreon en la rueda giratoria disfrutando de un paseo, la vista era increíble desde allí arriba, la verdad yo no disfrutaba mucho el paseo, disfrutaba mas estar con Umbreon. Ahora que lo había pensado, nunca le dije a Umbreon lo que yo realmente sentía, desde el día que nos besamos nos es difícil mirarnos a las caras ya que terminamos sonrojándose a más no poder, me di cuenta que estando a su lado me siento seguro y con ganas de continuar, su mirada me llena de inspiración, tal vez tanta como para escribir varias novelas basadas en el amor, desearía besarla otra vez y sentirme vivo de nuevo, pero no, el amor entre un entrenador y un pokemon no existe, tal vez no debí enamorarme de Umbreon, pero los lazos del amor ya me atraparon, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, soy realmente feliz estando a su lado, mi amor es tan sólido como una enorme barrera de hierro.

Fue por eso que decidi venir a la ciudad a tomar un descanso, talvez eso sería útil para dejar de pensar tanto en Umbreon , pero después de todo solo sirvió para unirnos mucho, pero mucho mas

_(Aquí comienza la historia en la que Umbreon y yo descubrimos el verdadero amor, juntos)_

La noche comenzaba a llegar, pero todavía era muy temprano como para ir a descansar en tan enorme ciudad, Umbreon y yo habíamos decidido ir al parque con el propósito de disfrutar juntos. En eso veo a un entrenador que estaba batallando con otro, por sorpresa ese entrenador logro vencerlo sin pestañar, solo le basto con ordenarle a su pokemon hacer un movimiento para derrotarlo, luego vinieron mas entrenadores, pero no estaban a su nivel, el entrenador estaba ganando batalla por batalla, como si hubiera nacido para eso, yo no evite ir a observar, entonces tome valor y le dije

Hey tu, te reto a una batalla

Ha, piensas que puedes ganarme?

Claro que si

Pues vale, pero no te quiero ver llorar cuando pierda eh, jaja

Guarda tus palabras – Dije yo más confiado que nunca

En ese momento el entrenador saco un Swoobat, con el que ganaba cada batalla

Dewott, yo te elijo

Estaba segurísimo de que ganaría la batalla, solo hacía falta una buena estrategia

Swoobat, usa Golpe Aéreo

El Golpe Aéreo impacto muy fuerte a Dewott, tanto que parecía que la batalla había terminado

Dewott!, noooooooooo, por favor levántate y usa Concha Filo

Entonces Dewott pudo levantarse, pero el Swoobat esquivaba el ataque una y otra vez, Dewott no pudo darle ni un solo rasguño

Swoobat usa Golpe Aéreo otra vez

El Golpe Aéreo impactó fuertemente de nuevo en Dewott, perecía que era final, pero el pudo seguir adelante, apenas pudo levantarse comenzó… comenzo a evolucionar. Yo miraba impresionado sin poder creerlo, tan pronto como pudo evoluciono en Samurott

Excelento Dewott… digo, Samurott, ahora usa Hidropulso

Ese ataque fue suficiente como para ganar la batalla, todos los entrenadores miraron impresionados a tal batalla inesperada, luego de eso, vi la hora y eran las 1:00 p.m., era tardísimo, el hotel iba a cerrar y no tendría donde dormir, corrí y corrí lo más rápido, por suerte llegue justo a tiempo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, los recuerdos del beso con Umbreon volvieron a invadir mi mente, yo trataba de pensar en otra cosa. Tan pronto como pude me acosté en la cama y Umbreon también, entonces yo voltee mi rostro y mire fijamente a Umbreon, estaba decidido a hacerlo, trague saliva y dije

Umbreon, sabes yo, desde que te vi me sentí atraído hacia ti, como una enorme felicidad que no se puede expresar con palabras, sentía que solamente existíamos tu y yo en ese momento, estar a tu lado era lo que más yo deseaba, ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento y es… amor, Umbreon, yo te amo

En ese momento Umbreon se me tiro bruscamente besándome muy apasionada e intensamente, yo le seguía el juego, era como volver a nacer, la sensación de placer que sentía era enorme, cada vez la abrazaba más fuerte, besándola más apasionadamente. Nos separamos por falta de aire, Umbreon estaba muy sonrojada, entonces comenzó a desprenderme la camisa y a lamberme el pecho, yo gemía sin parar, cada vez era más intenso, luego Umbreon comenzó a desprenderme los pantalones, yo lo único que hacia ere mirar sorprendido, Umbreon empezó a darme sexo oral, yo no paraba de gemir, era cada vez más fuerte, que rico se sentía, diooooooooooos, nunca me imagine que esto iba a pasar, pero una vez que comenzamos no pudimos parar.

Yo tome a Umbreon y lo acosté en la cama, estábamos muy sonrojados, trague saliva y comencé a penetrarla, los dos gemíamos hasta que se nos acababa la voz, era muy rico moverme dentro de su cuerpo, sentir su húmeda, suave y cálida vagina, QUE RICO DIOS. Yo abrase a Umbreon fuertemente mientras seguía penetrándola

Damian: Umbr.. Umbreon, sugue asi, Urgh, eso es, Ugh

Umbreon: Umbre!, Umbreon!

Los dos tuvimos el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo entonces agotados nos separamos, yo la verdad estaba muy impresionado por lo que paso

Damian: Umbreon, eso fue maravilloso, miranos, ahora somos amantes, solo somos tu y yo, disfrutando del amor.

Luego de eso nos dimos un tierno y cálido beso y nos quedamos dormidos

Fin

_Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, no olviden dejar reviews, Adiós_


	3. Noviembre ha llegado

_**Chapter 3: Noviembre ha llegado, llenándome de melancolía**_

_**En este capítulo narrare el comienzo de una etapa distinta seguido por algo distinto**_

_Damian: Umbreon, porque tuvo que pasar esto, no entiendo como gente tan cruel como esta pueda haberte alejado de mi, pero juro… juro que te recuperare, lo hare por nuestro amor y por los momentos fabulosos que me sucedieron estando a tu lado_

Al otro día, luego de ese momento tan maravilloso con Umbreon, desperté con mucha pereza como para levantarme, mire hacia mi costado y Umbreon todavía seguía dormida, aproveche ese momento para contemplar su rostro, se veía tan bella, era como la cura a la depresión.

Mire hacia la ventana, estaba el cielo nublado, como si estuviera por llover, las calles estaban vacías, solo se sentía una suave brisa que daba la sensación de soledad y de misterio, la ciudad se veía extraña estando vacía, ¿A dónde fue? ¿Qué querías que fuera?, Bueno, ya lo sebes, Noviembre llego.

Con un poco de pereza me levante, era uno de esos días que estaba feliz y relajado al mismo tiempo con un ambiente perfecto y solitario, se sentían esos aplausos, que cada vez se oían más despacio, la ciudad me llamaba, buscándome algún lugar donde no haya estado antes.

Me puse a pensar, si fue buena idea tener sexo con Umbreon, tal vez quería unirme más a ella, pero tenía miedo de amar demasiado, tal vez mucho amor traiga mucho sufrimiento, pero sé que te conozco mas ahora, sé que me conoces igual. Tal vez mi propósito fue querer que tu y yo seamos un solo ser recurriendo en lo prohibido, espero que el sexo se descomponga en mi y sentirme… sentirme sagrado. Estas hecha de mí y yo de ti, pero, ¿Dónde estamos?, en busca de el amor juntos o en un mar de dudas y de cuestiones, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, volví a mirar hacia la ventana y a el cielo nublado, pero como sabes, Noviembre llego.

Abrí la ducha y comencé a bañarme, el agua estaba a mi gusto, ni muy caliente y ni muy fría, la verdad no tenía nada planeado para hoy, tampoco tenía ganas de hacer nada pero… era un buen día para sentarse y observar la cuidad, tratando de encontrar un lugar… un lugar donde nadie haya estado, un lugar para los dos donde no haya que vender para mentir, donde las estrellas oscuras no iluminen nuestro mundo, donde solo existamos nosotros dos y no haya que sentirse perdido, donde los niños no anden con armas ni lo que se rechace quede muerto, donde no manipulen lo que te debe gustar y lo que no. A veces me pongo a pensar infinidades de cosas que ni yo entiendo, tal vez sea consecuencia del amor y melancolía.

Umbreon: Umbre?

Damian: parece que Umbreon se despertó, Hey Umbreon estoy aquí bañándome, no te preocupes

En ese momento salí del baño y me volví a acostar en la cama, realmente estaba muy relajado como para entrar en actividad

Damian: Como estas, Umbreon?

Umbreon solo se subió encima de mi pecho, se acurruco y se volvió a dormir, yo pose mi mano en su espalda y comencé a acariciarlo lenta y suavemente susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien.

El verano ya no me reconoce, ya no, se enfureció y se volvió aburrido y solo me dejo solo y deprimido, pero sé que tu amor estará para siempre conmigo, Dios, estoy muy bien, no podía ser mejor, un día nublado, una ciudad vacía, una brisa suave y misteriosa que llena de recuerdos melancólicos, por eso lo sé, Noviembre llego.

_Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, no olviden dejar reviews, Adiós_


	4. Cuatro

_**Chapter 4: Cuatro**_

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, les pertenece a la gente de Nintendo**

_**Aquí comenzare a narrar nuestra promesa con Umbreon y otra cosa…**_

-Owh!, dios que pereza, vamos Umbreon, tenemos que irnos

Me vestí tan rápido como pude, mi mente ahora estaba más tranquila, solo me deje llevar por el amor, es natural, de hacerlo otra vez no quiero pensar pero estoy seguro de que volverá a pasar, como sabes, Noviembre se fue, tan pronto como llego.

Me puse a caminar por las calles de esta ciudad buscando ese lugar, pero la gente ya había llegado, la lluvia ya se había calmado, la brisa ya se disipo, esos aplauso ya casi ni se oían, la ciudad ya no me llamaba, solo se escuchaba el grito melancólico pidiendo ayuda, pero, ayuda para qué?, el camino ya estaba roto, cada vez se iba más lejos, dejándonos solos, en ese rincón del callejón más peligroso, yéndose y yéndose.

Íbamos Umbreon y yo de camino a ciudad Driftveil a buscar más inspiración, pero allí la ciudad era más lenta, como agujero lleno de depresiones, la ciudad fingía estar alegre, tal vez lo estaba un poco. Los edificios eran de estilo Country, con un aspecto desértico, se podía oler el silencio, seguido por un ruido muy perturbarte, que agitaría a cualquiera, se podía ver el mercado lleno de gente, lleno de carteles de ofertas y todo eso que la gente ama, también se observaba un campo lleno de hierbas de todos tipos, allí estaban algunos Mereep y Flaffly, ese lugar era como un refugio lejos de la gente y de la brisa de Noviembre, mejor dicho un lugar de descanso. Cada vez hacia más calor allí, me estaba cada vez agotando mas y mas pero no quería parar, yo seguí mi camino que esta vez no estaba roto, pues, Noviembre se fue tan pronto como llego.

Puse a Umbreon en el suelo, extendí mis brazos, cerré los ojos y respire profundo, podía sentirlo, la brisa que me decía el camino que debo seguir para hallar inspiración.

Damian: Umbreon, puedes sentir eso, la húmeda brisa, solo relájate y la sentirás

Umbreon: Umbre

Me senté en una roca un poco agotado, era el momento perfecto para sentarse a charlar con Umbreon, lo sentía, ella también.

Damian: Umbreon sabes, quiero llevar nuestra relación mas allá de todo lo que te imaginas, aquella noche que nosotros dos descubrimos el verdadero amor fue increíble, se que tú piensas eso también, fuimos destinados a conocernos y a amarnos, no crees que es genial, Umbreon – _En ese momento tome las manos de Umbreon mirándolo fijamente – _Umbreon, yo quiero que me prometas que estarás conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, disfrutando de todos esos momentos que la vida nos lo da, juntos, yo haría lo que fuera para tu bienestar, porque yo realmente te amo, estar a tu lado, sentirte dentro de mi hasta parte de mi. Umbreon, prometes estar al lado mío en las buenas y en las malas?

Umbreon soltó una lágrima y me dio un cálido abrazo, como esos que llenan el alma de tranquilidad y serenidad, eso, justo eso le hacía falta a la cuidad para ser feliz, un toque de calma nunca hace mal, la brisa cada vez se hacía más intensa, como que trataba de decir algo, se empezaban a oír aplausos, pero esta vez diferente a los demás, la brisa producía una suave y relajante melodía que estremecía a cualquiera, se estaba llevando la angustia y la tristeza de ese momento a otro lugar que quien sabe, se podía oír el ambiente relajado que susurraba que todo está bien. Dejarse llevar era lo único que yo hacía, ese cálido abrazo era como la cura para el alma entristecida y desesperada, luego de un buen rato nos levantamos y continuamos nuestro camino, la brisa volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno (como ya sabes, Noviembre se fue, tan pronto como llego)

Fin

_Hasta aquí queda el capítulo de hoy, no olviden dejar reviews, Adiós_


	5. Cinco

_**Chapter 5: Cinco**_

_**(Este capítulo demuestra que una cosa es amar a un Pokemon y la otra muy distinta para contarlo)**_

_Damian: Aquí comienza la verdadera historia… la que no quiero contar pero que igual tengo que hacerlo, tu solo… tu solo quédate callado y escucha y comprenderás_

Damian: Umbreon usa Bola de Sombra

La Bola Sombra impacto en el Musharna enemigo y lo debito

Damian: Excelente trabajo Umbreon!

Umbreon salto y se poso en mi hombro frotando su cara en mi mejilla, yo solo cerraba los ojos disfrutando cada momento como si fuera el último, sentía que me estremecía al mínimo contacto con ella, como una sensación de placer que recorría mi cuerpo en busca de nuevas sensaciones fluyendo a lo largo de mi ser.

Bueno, todo esto que sentía en ese momento viene a cuento, aunque parezca que no, por eso lo narro.

Este suceso comienza en ese mismo día al anochecer (aproximadamente 12:50 p.m.), la noche estaba medio como que…como que solo daba para simplemente sentarse mirando hacia el suelo buscando algo, ¿Cómo qué?, no había brisa, no había aplausos, la ciudad estaba muda, no había nada, la noche estaba cerrando sombría y amenazadora, justo como a Umbreon le encanta. Yo sabía que Umbreon entendía el amor que sentía por ella, lo veo en su mirada que llena el alma de serenidad y te adormece dejándote atónito y firme parar de observar y observar.

La noche cada vez se hacía más calma, el ambiente estaba solitario y ese viento heladísimo que yo amaba, (¿Por qué?, no lo sé), los arboles se movían al compas del viento, el bosque estaba cantando su melodía más misteriosa, esa que llana mi ser de soledad y tristeza que a la vez era alegre, de lo lejos se observaba una camioneta gris con las luces al máximo brillo que convierte el solitario y triste bosque en simplemente un bosque iluminado.

Dos personas bajaron de allí, la primera era como un científico con un delantal blanco muy largo que le llegaba desde los hombros hasta casi la punta de los pies y la otra era una mujer vestida completamente de negro, solo se le veían los ojos y parte de su cabello. En ese momento el científico saca una maquina extraña y apunto hacia Umbreon, la maquina comenzó a hacer ruidos muy extraños, el científico cada vez miraba mas impresionado.

Cientifico: Wow, mi maquina indica que ese Umbreon que tienes ahí es muy fuerte, nos serviría mucho para nuestros planes, Janet! Ve a por ese Umbreon .

En ese momento la chica paga un salto y con una increíble maniobra toma a Umbreon y lo mete dentro de la camioneta.

Damian: Hey, que crees que estás haciendo, devuélveme a Umbreon en este mismo momento.

Yo más decidido que nunca me acerque a la camioneta forzando la puerta intentando abrirla, pero fue inútil.

Cientifico: Ja, ja, ja, crees que puedes detenernos, es inútil chico, te topaste con nosotros, ahora sufre las consecuencias.

En ese momento la chica saco un Liepard y me amenazo que parara de forzar la puerta o si no ordenaría a so Pokemon a atacarme

_(Aquí comienzo a tener ganas de llorar, después lloro)_

Damian: Soy capaz de dar mi vida por Umbreon, mas les vale que abran esa puerta o verán

Janet: Tú lo pediste, Liepard usa hiperrayo

El Liepard comenzó a cargar energía y la lanzo en un potente rayo que fue directo hacia mo, yo me quede quieto, comencé a transpirar del miedo, pero, el hiperrayo impacto fuertemente en mi, el dolor que sentía en ese momento fue impresionante, no se podía explicar con palabras, pero no me detuve, todo quemado me levante y casi llorando comencé a rasguñarla puerta pero todo lo que conseguí fue que me lanzaran otro hiperrayo que hizo que perdiera la razón, lo único que hice fue soltar una lagrima, podía sentir un frio dentro de mí, alejándome cada vez mas y mas del sol, caí a un costado desmayado de dolor (más que del golpe, dolor de solo pensar en no volver a ver más a Umbreon) y de angustia, ahora no quiero nada, solo despiértenme cuando Noviembre llegue otra vez.

Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, no olviden dejar sus reviews Adiós


	6. Seis

_**Chapter 6: Seis**_

_**(Este capítulo empieza muy mal pero después mejora un poco)**_

Damian: Ah?, Eh?, Que?, Donde estoy?, Umbreon?, Umbreon!?, Umbreon!?, Donde estoy!?, Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!, Que dolor!, No puedo moverme!

Estaba yo en una camilla con vendas en todo mi cuerpo, sentía muchísimo dolor, tenia colocado suero. De repente una enfermera entra a la sala.

Enfermera: Por favor, cálmese, si se sigue moviéndose podría empeorar

Damian: No me interesa que me duela y que este grave! yo solo quiero a Umbreon! Entiendes mierda a Umbreon!, Déjame salir de aquí… Auch!

Enfermera: Cálmese por favor podría herirse más de lo que esta

Damian: Se la llevaron!, ellos, entiendes!?, se la llevaron, necesito recuperarla, esos putos infelices se la llevaron!, yo… yo la necesito, Umbreon porque tuvo que pasar esto, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decirte adiós, Oh Umbreon – En ese momento me puse a llorar desesperadamente

Ya llegaron… ya llegaron esos días demoniacos en los que solo se siente un frio en el interior, donde la gente de tu alrededor solo suspira esperando… esperando a Noviembre, pero no, Noviembre se fue tan pronto como llego, solo había dolor y sufrimiento, yo aquí en una camilla malherido sin poder hacer nada por Umbreon.

Casi pierdo una pierna, pero no perderé el camino, esta vez, no se romperá, estoy seguro, pero a veces las esperanzas se me van y solo tengo ganas de acabar con mi vida, solo estoy acostado, con una depresión inmensa, dejo de llorar y no tardo en empezar otra vez, tal vez sea muy exagerado, pero como dije antes, tanto amor puede traer mucho sufrimiento, ¿Seguir llorando?, ¿En serio?, estoy sufriendo demasiado, no sé si estoy pensando en… tomar un arma, o como quiera que se llame, pero no, esa no es la manera, seré sensible pero no un cobarde, sentía las voces que susurraban – Hey! Levántate, mientras no pierdas la cordura estarás bien, solo mantén la calma. Yo no sé si hacer caso, tienen toda la razón pero… soportar tanta depresión es difícil, Jolteon y Samurott no paran de consolarme, yo solo fingía estar un poco feliz solo para que ellos no se preocuparan demasiado, pude sentir el peso de las horas inútiles, siento un gran vacío dentro de mí, una gran pieza ausente, un pozo ciego lleno de llanto y depresiones, mi mundo se volvió negro, la felicidad ya no existía dentro de mí, se estaba alejando cada vez mas y mas, dejándome solo y abandonado, solo había una cosa que podía traer felicidad a mi… Umbreon.

Yo mas decido que nunca me levante, no me importaba que me doliera, regrese a Jolteon y a Samurott a sus Poke Balls y continúe caminando poco a poco, el dolor ya no me importaba, abrí la puerta y comencé a caminar por los largos pasillos del hospital, cada vez el dolor era peor, pero me vencí y caí fuertemente al suelo, el grito fue tan fuerte que se oyó por todo el hospital, pero no me di por vencido, comencé a arrastrarme poco a poco pero, ¿Quién no hubiera venido al escuchar semejante grito?, entonces fue cuando viniste tu y me llevaste hasta la habitación de nuevo, bueno, ahora creo que entiendes la razón por la que quiero irme, quiero recuperarla de nuevo, volver a recordar la historia desde el principio me dio ganas de seguir adelante, aun recuerdo esa pequeña Eevee que tiernamente me beso en la cima de esa colina y que luego de una batalla formidable tuvimos un encuentro candente y apasionado, ahora estoy aquí en este hospital malherido tratando de ordenar mis ideas, quiero que por favor me ayudes a recuperarla

Enfermero: Esa si es una historia increíble, una relación amorosa entre un entrenador y un Pokemon no es algo que se ve todos los días, con gusto te ayudare como pueda, Ah, y esos tipos que se llevaron a Umbreon, estoy seguro que son los del Equipo Plasma.

Damian: Equipo Plasma?

Enfermero: Si, son unos tipos que roban Pokemon de los entrenadores y los usan para manipular y destruir ciudades con el propósito de conquistar Teselia, su cuartel se encuentra en la cima de aquella montaña, lo sé porque además de ser enfermero me dedico a investigar quien está detrás de todo eso

Damian: Oh no, espero que no le estén haciendo nada a Umbreon, les demostrare a esos hijos de perra malnacidos que el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

Me siento un poco mejor, pues encontré un alma buena dispuesta a ayudarme a encontrar a Umbreon, si logro hacerlo me sentiría realmente feliz, me di cuenta cuanto me hace falta estar a su lado, supongo que ella debe estar sufriendo igual que yo estando en ese maldito lugar, esperon que todo salga bien pero tampoco hay que hacerse tantas ilusiones, ahora tratare de relajarme un poco y dormir


	7. Cuatro, Cinco, Seis, ¿Siete?

_**Chapter 7: Cuatro, Cinco, Seis, ¿Siete?**_

Han pasado 4 días de ese accidente, ahora estoy menos dolorido, pero no completamente curado, el Enfermero (que por cierto se llama Harry) me va a llevar hasta el cuartel del Equipo Plasma a ver qué podemos hacer para recuperar a Umbreon, esta vez si no los dejare ir, las pagaran realmente caro, no pienso irme con las manos vacías. Saldremos del hospital a las 4:00 p.m., Harry me llevara en su camioneta, por cierto, Harry es un hombre muy alto (tal vez demasiado alto), su pelo es color castaño casi rubio, es flaco, casi siempre lleva una gorra azul, calculo que debe tener unos 36 años (es que no me atrevo a preguntarle), su voz es algo ronca y tiene la barba algo crecida (ni muy larga ni muy corta). La verdad estoy muy agradecido por lo que hace por mí, casi todo el tiempo me atiende, aquella noche que le conté mi historia con Umbreon se quedo cuidándome todo el día y hablándome para que no me sintiera tan mal. Sentía unos pasos que se dirigían a la sala, de seguro debe ser Harry

Harry: Hey, Damian, vamos ya, sube a la silla

Me subí en una silla de ruedas ya que todavía no podía caminar bien.

Harry me lleva cuidadosamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta la recepción, luego me cargo y me puso en el asiento de la camioneta, Harry se sube y comienza a manejar el vehículo.

Yo mire por la ventana observando la ciudad que esta vez estaba tranquila, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima, yo mire a Harry y dije:

Damian: Me preguntaba, ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? – Pregunte yo

Harry: Bueno, es que yo, cuando estabas en ese bosque con el Equipo Plasma, yo pasaba por allí con el propósito de investigar y vi cuando el Liepard te lanzo el hiperrayo y luego vi que te levantaste y gritaste "No me rendiré, denme a Umbreon", yo me quede impresionado por tu valentía de arriesgar tu vida por tu Pokemon, corrí tan rápido como pude para ayudarte pero el Equipo Plasma ya se había ido, fue entonces que te lleve al hospital y luego te pedí que me contaras la historia desde el principio haber como te podía ayudar – Respondió Harry

Damian: Oh, así que eso fue lo que paso… sabes, yo te quería dar las gracias por lo que hiciste en estos días, realmente estoy muy agradecido – Dije yo

Harry: No, no fue nada, no te preocupes…

Subimos la empinada y enorme montaña con un poco de dificultad ya que la camioneta no era del todo buena, llegamos a un lugar que parecía abandonado, había escombros tirados por todos lados, no parecía que nadie estuviese aquí, la entrada estaba llena de Zubal y Golbat (que por cierto nunca había visto antes), llegamos al final de pasillo, cada vez era más oscuro, Harry saco una linterna e ilumino el lugar, había una puerta negra que estaba un poco oxidada, Harry la intento abrir pero no pudo

Harry: Sawk, yo te elijo. Sawk usa A Bocajarro para abrir la puerta.

El fuerte y robusto Sawk abrió la puerta con mucha facilidad, allí… allí estaban esos idiotas, allí estaba ese científico y también estaban muchos soldados y esa perra de Janet

Soldado: ¡Quienes son ustedes!, ¡Salgan inmediatamente de aquí o las pagaran!

Harry: Equipo Plasma!, de ninguna manera nos iremos, ahora pagaran todo lo que le hicieron, por haberle robado los Pokemon de los entrenadores, por haber destruido ciudades sin piedad, por – En ese momento interrumpo y digo – Devuélvanme a Umbreon bola de infelices malnacidos de mierda!

Cientifico: Ja, ja, cuida tu boca chico, no me imaginaba que regresarías, se ve que no entiendes a la fuerza, tendrás que tomar grandes medidas conmigo

Yo me levante de la silla más decidido que nunca, otra vez no me importaba el dolor, salte y agarre violentamente al científico del cuello tirándolo al suelo.

Damian: Mira perro sarnoso, mira lo que me hiciste, mira como me dejaste, todo culpa de la otra perra y su Liepard, más vale que cierres tu puta boca y me devuelvas a Umbreon o si no, no desearas haber nacido

Cientifico: Ahora si me hiciste enojar

El científico me empujo dejándome tirado y se levanto, saco una pistola de su cinturón y me la puso en la cabeza, yo realmente comencé a sentir miedo, comencé a sudar sin parar, pero justo antes de que jalara el gatillo Harry lo empujo hacia un costado, la bala dio en el suelo, Harry me ayudo a levantarme y yo aproveche

Damian: Jolteon yo te elijo. Jolteon usa Chispazo para destruir esa maquina

El chispazo de Jolteon hizo que la maquina (con la que controlaban a todos los Pokemon) se destruyera formando una gran explosión, en ese momento los soldados sacan sus Pokemon, (Unos 3 Liepard, 4 Golbat y 2 Muk), Harry saco a Darmanitan, Sawk, Zoroark y un Stoutland, yo saque a Samurott

Harry: Estas listo, Damian – Dijo Harry

Damian: Si, Claro – Dije yo afirmando

Harry: Sawk, usa A Bocajarro en el Liepard, Zoroark usa Onda Certera en los otros dos

Esos dos Pokemon eran muy fuertes, lograron acabar con los Liepard sin pestañar

Soldado: Golbats!, Usen Bola Sombra

4 Bolas sombras fueron directo a Samurott dejándolo muy malherido

Damian: Samurott, aguanta. Jolteon usa Chispazo contra eso Golbat

El chispazo fue muy potente, pero solo logro debilitar a 2 de ellos, los otros 2 siguieron de pie.

Damian: Mmm… esta batalla esta poniéndose interesante, veremos quien gana

Soldado: No te hagas ilusiones niño

Harry: Darmanitan, usa Llamarada contra eso dos Muk.

El golpe fue certero, pero no fue suficiente para acabarlos.

Soldados: Muk, usen Lanza Mugre ahora

El Lanza Mugre impacto fuertemente a Darmanitan y a Sawk haciendo que cayeran debilitados

Harry: Argh… Sawk, Darmanitan, regresen

Damian: Samurott, usa Hidro-cañon contra esos Golbat

Fue un gran golpe!, Los Golbat cayeron debilitados, no me arrepiento de haberle enseñado ese movimiento a Samurott.

Soldado: Muk, usa Cargatoxica en Samurott

Samurott ya estaba débil, obviamente cayo debilitado, solo me quedaba a Jolteon

Damian: Samurott regresa, Jolteon usa tu Colmillo Rayo en Muk

Soldado: Muk esquívalo! Y usa Cargatoxica

Por sorpresa, Jolteon se debilito también, ya no me quedaba ningún Pokemon, Solo les quedaban Zoroark y Stoutland a Harry

Harry: Damian, corre, ve a por Umbreon, yo me encargare de la batalla

Yo solo mire y dije que si con la cabeza, regrese a Jolteon y corrí por todas las habitaciones buscando a Umbreon, no la encontraba por ninguna parte, segui corriendo por otro pasillo. De pronto vi una puerta roja, la abrí y allí estaba, mis ojos no podían contemplar verla otra vez, mi alma se lleno de vida y felicidad, por fin pude ver a Umbreon, estaba encerrada en una capsula, al verme se levanto y comenzó a forzarla para poder salir, pero, en ese momento…

Janet: ¡Que crees que estás haciendo!

Janet me empujo al suelo muy fuertemente, Umbreon miraba desesperada rasguñando desde adentro de la capsula intentando salir, Janet puso su pie en mi pecho my saco una escopeta, me apunto fijamente desde arriba.

Janet: Estas son las consecuencias de tratar de detenernos!, nunca debiste hacer esto, ahora morirás en frente de tu queridita Umbreon, ¡Imbécil!, ¡di tus últimas palabras!.

Yo cerré los ojos, tenía que pensar algo rápido si no me quería morir…

_Mmmm, quedo en suspenso eh, ¿Quieren saber?, pues esperen hasta mañana, Jajaja, no es mucho tiempo, no olviden dejar reviews, Adiós_


	8. I Want To Shout, ¡Wooh!

_**Chapter 8: I Want To Shout, ¡Wooh!**_

_**(Esta historia termina como empezó, pero distinta)**_

Janet: Prepárate para morir!

Umbreon: Umbre!

Damian: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Janet: Tres, Dos, Un… Auch!

Me di vuelta, me saque su pie de encima y le di una fuerte patada en el pecho, ella cayo el e suelo dolorida y le quite la escopeta

Janet: Q… Qu… Que – Cr – Crees – Que – Hac – Hac – Haces – Dijo Janet con un poco de dificultad ya que estaba sin aire.

Yo tome la escopeta y apunte al centro de la capsula para que se rompiera, Umbreon pego un salto y aterrizo en mi hombro, yo le di un tierno beso, no podía creerlo, volví a sentirlo… volví a sentir sea sensación de felicidad, volvía a sentir la brisa de Noviembre, sentí que estaba en casa otra vez, volví a recordar todos los momentos maravillosos, lo había logrado, pude probar sus labios otra vez, no dejare que nadie me arruine este momento, que nadie vuelva a separarnos, esta vez no será así.

Tome una cuerda y ate a Janet para que no se moviera y me fui corriendo.

Cuando llegue a la sala principal Harry ya había terminado la batalla, estaba llamando a la policía, los soldados estaban tirados en un costado, supongo que Harry aprovecho ese momento para llamar, yo me puse en guardia, Umbreon también.

Harry: Quédate atento Damian, estos idiotas pueden levantarse en cualquier momento – Dijo Harry

Yo le saque la pistola al científico que estaba en un costado y apunte a todos los soldados para que permanecieran allí hasta que llegue la policía, obviamente no era capaz de disparar, el científico saco un cuchillo y casi me lo clava en la espalda ya que yo reaccione primero y dispare una bala al piso para que retrocediera

Damian: Harry!, toma esa cuerda de allá y ata al científico, yo me encargare de los soldados

Científico: Idiota!, tengo nombre eh! Me llamo Acromo y deja de llamarme "científico" que no me gusta

Damian: No me interesa tu puto nombre ahora científico

Acromo: Argh… Tú! Átame con cuidado que me duele – Dijo Acromo a Harry

La policía no tardo en venir, uno de ellos comenzó a preguntarnos que paso, nosotros le contamos todas las maldades que hicieron, los otros policías estaban esposando a los soldados, el científico (bueno, Acromo) se estaba haciendo el complicado y comenzó a gritar blasfemias mientras lo llevaron arrestado, tenían que llamar más coches ya que eran demasiados soldados, rescataron y liberaron todos Pokemon y los devolvieron a sus entrenadores, Bueno, dirán ustedes, todo bien hasta ahora pero ¿y Umbreon?, bueno, me despedí de Harry y les di mis sinceras gracias por ayudarme, y luego tome mi camino, no estábamos lejos de Ciudad Teja, ese lugar me trae muchos recuerdos ya que allí fue donde nos besamos por primera vez con Umbreon, llego la noche, la brisa era perfecta, misteriosa y suave, la ciudad estaba vacía, la noche cada vez brillaba mas, desde aquí podía verla, la colina donde nos besamos por primera vez, no dudamos en ir allí, puse un mantel en el suelo y nos sentamos observando la luna, abrase a Umbreon y dije:

Damian: No crees que es maravilloso, volver a encontrarnos y volver a este lugar

Umbreon: Umbreon…

Damian: Sabes, los 5 días que estuve en el hospital malherido y sin ti, fueron horribles, todo el tiempo estaba llorando, casi pierdo la cabeza, suerte que te salve de esos idiotas, supongo que tu también la pasaste mal

Umbreon: Umbre… . Dijo Umbreon afirmando mientras miraba al suelo

Damian: Bueno, no creo que sea sano volver a recordar ese momento, ahora solo quiero estar contigo que es lo que estaba deseando todo este tiempo – En ese momento tome a Umbreon de las manos y nos dimos un apasionado beso, ahora me siento con muchas ganas de continuar, volví a tener esa inspiración que tanto buscaba, solo quería vivir ese momento, amar tranquilo y sin que nadie se interponga, por eso esta historia termina como empezó, pero distinta, Umbreon y yo besándonos en una colina, otra vez, Ahora estoy seguro, Noviembre llego.

Fin

_Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia igual que yo, ese Damian es todo un loquillo, jeje, bueno, espero que les guste el fin y no olviden dejar sus Reviews, es gratis, nos vemos en la próxima historia, Adiós._


End file.
